fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Neathia's Demise/Chapter 5, Power of the Shadow
"Move, move, move!" "Bakugan Brawl!" Ace didn't know who was shouting this, but when he could see again, he saw a Ventus Shadow Helix Dragonoid, and a Pyrus Dragonoid-like Bakugan. The second one had one of the ruby Castle Knights behind it. "Pyrus Kassu stand!" he shouted. Kassu had no wings but he had some sort of thing below his arms and wrists. Elbow blades stood out from his elbows as he stood ready to brawl. Ace's eyes dropped back to the right of him, where the other ruby Castle Knight was helping him up. His helmet had fallen. "I'm Linus. If you want to survive, I suggest you help us." He nodded, and was about to add his Bakugan to the ones added while he was not seeing them when the Ventus Dragonoid raised her arms. "Green Thunderfury!" she shouted. Thunder enveloped all of the Bakugan fighting her, and damaged them. They were Ventus when they were free from the attack. Their Castle Knight brawlers activated several Abilities as they prepared to attack. She responded after all the Abilities were activated. "Lightning Storm - Ventus Legend!" Lightning bolts fell down and surrounded and protected her, and reflecting the Abilities back at the Castle Knight's Bakugan. After they all fell down from the force of their own attacks, the lightning closed in and combined with the Ventus Dragonoid to add to her power. Most of the Bakugan reverted to ball form, defeated, but Kassu stood up, ready to fight. He was just about to activate an Ability when he was cut off. "Storm Sword!" Swords dropped down on him, piercing him. He roared in pain, and reverted to ball form. The Bakugan laughed. "I am Zephyr, and not one of you can defeat me!" "Last Light!" shouted out a voice from behind Ace. He looked behind him, to see an shadow Akwimos jumping through the sky and landing on Zephyr, catching her by suprise. She attacked her with her claws, before flipping back to the Castle Knight's side on the battlefield. "Come on then, you can't be Castle Knights like if you're useless!" The unnamed ruby Castle Knight looked towards Ace. "Pieru's the name. Try anything funny and I'll destroy you, spy." Ace nodded, feeling like punching this guy. "Ace." he simply said. "Bakugan brawl!" All three shouted, throwing their Bakugan. "Destruction Fortitudo stand!" Ace said, watching his four-armed behemoth grow from his ball form to take on the form of a terrifying beast. Kassu stood on the left of him, while Rubanoid stood to the right of him. The Akwimos stood in front of them, and raised her claw to taunt Zephyr. " I am Dawn, and you can't defeat me!" she shouted mockingly. Zephyr smiled. "Maybe I can't...but perhaps they can..." Hidden in the now revealed storm, a squad of Bakugan ran towards them, rallying behind Zephyr. Leading them was an Aquos knight like Bakugan, a Subterra Kirin-like Bakugan with wings, and a beast/wolf like Bakugan propelling towards them. "Uh-oh..." Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Chapters